


Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

by birdn4t0r



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas Date, Christmas Eve, Dating, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holiday Season, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, idk its just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdn4t0r/pseuds/birdn4t0r
Summary: Kaede gets Shuichi a Christmas present. He gives her one in return. It's cute.Written for the Ultimate 2018 Holiday Exchange for SweetFloatFlats! :D





	Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetFloatFlats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFloatFlats/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I have never been in a romantic relationship.

Kaede Akamatsu walked down the street, her winter shoes crunching in the snow as she strode through the well-lit street to a special place. A special place, the place where he was. Her sweet detective. She clutched her present to him--an Agatha Christie novel that he'd been wanting--close to her, holding it to her chest as to make sure it would not be ruined by the falling snow. The thought of her classmates crashing the date briefly crossed her mind and she cringed. Oh, how annoying that would be, for them to be interrupted by the others! That would not be fun at all. But even if it did happen, she was determined not to let them ruin this. They got together just a few months ago, and from then on, Kokichi wouldn't shut up about them. The streets were decorated with Christmas lights, and a Santa Claus greeted her as she walked past. The sight made her think that really, she shouldn't worry so much about Kokichi, or anyone else, crashing their date; they were all probably too busy running around, getting last-minute Christmas presents for each other. She chuckled as the she walked through the snowy streets to the subway station that would take her to his neighborhood. The thought of the others scurrying around like rats trying to get Christmas presents for each other was funny, but there were more important people on her mind right now. A person who planned ahead, who didn't almost get everyone killed with his antics because his were not life-threatening.

Still clutching the book to her chest as she walked through the turnstile, she stepped out of the subway station and began her journey from the subway station to Shuichi's apartment. His apartment was so conveniently located; just 4 blocks away from the station. Her mind wandered back to their first date, just at the end of summer vacation. The two of them had gone to the park, where they took a stroll through a series of nice, cobblestone paths that were lightly being covered by fallen leaves that still made the satisfying crunching sound when you step on them. The air was not warm, but it wasn't unpleasantly cold, either; just a gentle, cool breeze that shifted the leaves that crunched below their feet. They had a picnic that day; Kaede found it charming that Shuichi knew how to cook. Their date was crashed by Tsumugi and Co., who'd somehow convinced--aka forced--Mahiru to come along to snap photos of their date. She would have thought it cute how much Shuichi blushed if she hadn't also been blushing. The "Shipping Squad's" ambush was ambushed by--weirdly enough--Kiyo, who reprimanded the shippers, saying that love was not something to be taken so lightly for one's amusement. He also threatened to tear out their nerves. Kaede never took the creepy guy to be the romantic type, or the type to have any experience on this at all, actually--who'd date someone that...creepy? Despite his apparent experience, she stubbornly refused to ask him for advice on this; he'd probably advise something creepy as hell. The bitter cold of the winter evening was somewhat alleviated by these thoughts of a warmer time, by thinking of him.

Kaede didn't even need to think as she walked up to the door of his apartment building and pressed the buzzer to his apartment. She heard an almost-imperceptible scuffling sound before the door finally opened to reveal Shuichi, dressed a little bit too nicely for the occasion; they were just going to be at his house. But that was part of his charm. She smiled and waved at him. "Hi, Shuichi!" He stepped back, blushing and looking down at his feet, surprised.  _He's gonna need to work on that._ The thought warmly fluttered through Kaede's chest.

"Ah, Kaede! Hello! Uh..." The detective paused for a little bit, unsure of what to say. "Merry Christmas! I was just expecting you!" He shifted his weight and smiled shyly. He was always the shy type. "How're the holidays for you?"

"Good, good. What about you?" Kaede replied, clutching his wrapped present to her chest. "Hey, are you gonna let me in, or not?" she teased, pouting jokingly.

"Y-yeah, of course!" He blushed. Kaede thought that was so cute. He was so cute. Everything about him was cute, in all honesty, from his build to his face to his personality. It was one of the many reasons why she wished he were more confident in himself, because it just wouldn't do for someone so cute and so talented to be so unconfident in his abilities. Someone with a talent like his should be proud of how smart he is. Since he'd taken off his hat, he stood taller and looked people in the eye more. Kaede found his newfound confidence almost sexy. Just as sexy as the rest of him. She entered the house, and handed him his present as soon as they got inside the house, before she'd even taken her coat off _...That's how you do this Christmas date thing, right?_

"Come on! I got it for you! Open it!" She cheered, jumping up and down with happiness. The happy feeling bouncing around in her chest was moving the rest of her like a puppet. Had it not done so, she feared that it may have burst from her body. The boy looked down at the present that had just been shoved into his hands and, as per usual, blushed.

"O-oh, for me?" he replied, holding it like he'd never gotten a present in his whole entire life.

"Yeah! For you! Open it!"

"O-okay." Shuichi nervously obeyed, carefully peeling the tape on the wrapping as to not tear the wrapping paper. He seemed to appreciate even the work that had been put into wrapping this present, making sure to neatly fold the tape on the wrapping paper as he slowly unwrapped the book.  _Hercule Poirot's Christmas._ She'd always noticed how he'd meant to get to the entire series some day, and saw that he never had it. It felt like an appropriate Christmas present. Upon seeing the book title, he involuntarily dropped the gift wrap and held the book in both hands, arms outstretched in front of him. "Kaede! How did you..." Shuichi exclaimed, making eye contact with her. His grey eyes were sparkling. It made Kaede's heart flutter with love. "Thank you so much!"

Kaede smiled back at him. "Aw, don't mention it!" she giggled warmly. "I just felt like this was what you'd want." Shuichi suddenly looked down at his feet.

"I'm...not sure what I have for you is that nice...but here." He handed her a meticulously-wrapped present. It was thin and light, like...sheet music? Tempted to tear off the paper, she peeled of the tape with great care, hoping to show to Shuichi that she cared as much about the work he put into wrapping it as he did, hoping to show her happiness and appreciation in even the smallest actions. When the wrapping paper was off, it was sheet music! Her joyful heart lept from her chest and tightly wrapped its arms around Shuichi. Coincidentally, her body did the same thing, causing Shuichi to be knocked back a little bit by the force of her embrace. He was warm, and she could hear his beating heart. She wondered if he could hear hers.

"Oh my God! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" It was the piece she lost because it was in her backpack when she'd gotten caught in the rain, a piece she'd always loved. Clair de Lune. Her heart exploded.

"It wasn't a problem, really." he chuckled nervously. Kaede felt the heat of his blush radiating from his face in her shoulder as she continued to embrace him.

"You're just saying that!" And one could almost hear Christmas music playing in the background as the night went on. Until--

There was a knock on the door.

"Hello?"

"Haaaaaaaave a holly, jolly Christmas~  
It's the best time of the year~  
I don't know if there'll be snow~  
But have a cup of cheer~"

The entire class.


End file.
